


Death by Six pairs of eyes

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Keith Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (no character death though), All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Angst, Deescription of death, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, I Tried, I hate to do Angst in only one chapter, M/M, Some fictional description of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Keith's spirit was killed.Killed by the eyes of the people he loved most.Now he was nothing but a loveless broken orphan soul fated to rotten utterly and completely alone in the whole universe.(Written for the third day of the Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com, theme "Angst")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the third day of the Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com, theme "Angst"!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all the seven days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

They all stared at Keith as if he was Zarkon himself.

There was no more friendship or love in their eyes. It had disappeared as soon as his transformation started.

Keith resisted the urge to cross his arms to defend himself. He didn’t want to seem any more vulnerable than he already felt.

\- May I ask the reason for this reunion? – he asked as calm and collected as he could.

They all glared.

\- We decided what to do with you, Galra. – Coran said in a rare demonstration of anger.

Ah… “Galra”…

It was said just like it was an offence, and it was the only way they were addressing to Keith nowadays.

Since that fateful mission.

He didn’t know what the hell happened.

They were trying to destroy one of the Galra druids temples, because they were mostly using it to make experiment with the Galra Empire prisoners (just like Shiro and his arm). During the fight, one druid that hadn’t said nothing so far, blasted Keith with some weird purple ray, screaming “this will revel your true form, brother!”. Almost immediately, the Red paladin started to feel an excruciating intense pain all over his body. They all assumed that it was the effect of the ray and took him to one of the healing pods.

Thing changed when he outed the healing pod with Galra big ears, Galra yellow eyes and Galra purple skin.

Soon enough the others concluded that the druid meant that Keith was a spy the whole time.

Soon enough the others concluded that all the Galra attacks were Keith’s fault.

Soon enough, they all hated him.

And it hurts.

It hurts.

Coran eyes made it clear that he wanted to impale the Red paladin with the red bayard.

Keith kept his calm facade.

\- I didn’t realize that I was a problem. – he said coolly, feigning that he was not feeling scared of what they were going to say.

\- Don’t play dumb, Galra! – Lance said with burning fire in his blue eyes.

It was obvious by the way he looked at Keith that he wanted to use his former friend as shooting target so badly that his fingers were twitching.

\- You are the one responsible for the Galra always find us and probably the responsible for my family and Shiro to be captured on the Kerberos mission!

Pidge eyes let it clear that she wanted anything more than beat Keith to death with a club with nails.

He felt his heart constrict.

\- I am not Galra. – he said for the umpteenth time – I’m human.

Pidge glared and clenched her fits.

\- Liar!

Her accusations felt like cuts into Keith’s lungs.

He swallowed, but kept the calm exterior.

\- Also, if I was a problem, how can you find a solution without me present?

Hunk narrowed his eyes and answered in a cold tone.

\- I think we had enough of your lies.

Hunk was a very emotive person. His coldness hurt more than anything else. As if he wanted to drown Keith in an ice cold lake.

\- Our decision – Allura said with resolution – is that you are no longer the Red paladin of Voltron.

Keith eyes went wide while he felt his world crash down around him.

That couldn’t be happening.

It couldn’t!

It hurts.

It hurts…

\- I thought that the lions choose their pilot!

\- There was some exceptions through history. – she smirked – You are expandable.

She seemed like she wanted to squeeze the life out of him with her bare hands and a smile on her face.

Keith was almost sure that he could hear his own heart breaking.

\- Of course, - Allura added – differently from you, we are not animals. So we will be merciful and give you one of our exploration ships so you won’t die in space.

Funny how it seemed like all they wanted was to kill him and yet they were just ejecting him.

It didn’t matter, though.

Keith felt like dying anyway.

He fought against his emotions so he didn’t break down in front of them.

\- Did any of you even considered that I’m not lying? That I don’t have a fucking clue of what happened to me? That maybe that druid is the one that lied?

He looked around the room, but all he saw were hard faces.

With his heart pounding with pain, he turned to Shiro, the love of his life.

\- Shiro?

He still had one last hope. The hope that the man that he loved and that had loved him back was on his side. That they could fight together and stay together.

(Deep down, he knew it was a vain hope. Shiro had barely even looked at him since that transformation. He was not even sleeping in their bedroom since them. They didn’t kiss, they didn’t hug, they didn’t fuck and they didn’t even speak anymore. It was hopeless).

Shiro stared at him with such great hate that Keith would prefer if he used his Galra hand to take the younger man’s heart from his chest and squeezed it.

It would be less painful and it probably would satisfy his lover one last time.

\- Just go already, Galra!

Keith didn’t have an answer for that.

He didn’t trust his voice to answer either.

He just nodded and turned around.

Lance and Hunk escorted him toward the hangar.

Lance wouldn’t stop saying that Keith was disgusting and that no one ever needed him.

Hunk was quiet.

Keith didn’t remember much of that. He was fighting not to break.

As soon as he left the Castle on that ship, they opened a wormhole to another galaxy.

Keith watched from a lifeless moon the people who he considered family to abandon him.

He should be used to it, he supposed.

Nobody ever wanted him.

Nor his parents.

Nor any of his foster parents.

Nor those he considered family.

Of all the times he was abandoned, this was definitely the worse of them all.

Because this time, he had a taste of what was to be loved unconditionally by friends, siblings, parents and a lover. And to have something so precious, something that he depended to live just as much he needed air, taken from him it was worse than death.

As soon as the Castle disappeared and the wormhole closed, Keith broke into a million pieces.

He screamed and cried just like a baby.

He cried and cried and screamed his lungs out.

It HURTS!

By the gods, it HURTS so fucking much…

Six set of eyes had just killed his spirit.

He was nothing but a loveless broken orphan soul fated to rotten utterly and completely alone in the whole universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I'm late for a good cause: I was talking with another voltron fan about the shitty "discourse" and didn't have time to write until now.  
> Now it is almost 3 am and I'm not sure if *sings* _is this real life? is this just fantasy?_  
>  (Seriously, I didn't even tried to edit this one. I need to sleep for tomorrow's class)
> 
> Anyways, is this fanfic something related to my fanfic "What makes a Hero?" ? Who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Maaaaaaaybe 83c
> 
> Also, I just HATE this theme. Sorry, but it is HARD to make angst in an oneshot (unless the oneshot have 20k or more words)! Like, IT NEEDES TIME TO BUILD IT! NOT POSSIBLE IN ONLY ONE CHAPTER!!!!!!  
> I did my best, but I understand if you people didn't felt a thing with this fanfic. You guys deserve more, I know (I'm just REALLY tired right now to do something better)
> 
> I'll do my best to improve tomorrow =3 (the theme is a little bit better (just a little)).
> 
> Also, holy shit o.o I didn't expected that "Mother knows best" (day2) would get that popular. wow o.o
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
